


push

by OedipusOctopus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (?), Anxious asahi, Fluff, M/M, Traditions, caring asahi, evolving traditions, noya thinking too hard and freaking asahi out a little bit, shrimp chips are so good, they sit in the pickup part of the airport for way too long honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OedipusOctopus/pseuds/OedipusOctopus
Summary: Even before they moved in together, this was Asahi's job: show up to the airport to welcome Noya back with open arms and his favourite snacks that he inevitably ends up missing dearly on whatever adventure he's undertaken. The 500 yen and anxiety from navigating airport traffic is a small price to pay to see the twinkle in Nishinoya’s eyes as his whole face lights up when he sees Asahi’s beat-up car parked at the International Arrivals curb.~~Or, Noya decides it's time to take Asahi along with him on his globetrotting adventures.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	push

**Author's Note:**

> title from [push](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4syUV5BX_4&ab_channel=RudeRecords) by [stand atlantic](https://open.spotify.com/artist/1W2Fv4YUnjC8hx2qQd6fGh?si=XwxgBLOaTC-U91VWuQ9JoA)

A jumbo bag of shrimp chips and a small cooler full of soda flavoured popsicles. 

It's tradition. 

Even before they moved in together—  _ You always house sit for me when I'm away, anyway, so might as well make it easier on you—  _ this was Asahi's job: show up to the airport to welcome Noya back with open arms and his favourite snacks that he inevitably ends up missing dearly on whatever adventure he's undertaken. The 500 yen and anxiety from navigating airport traffic is a small price to pay to see the twinkle in Nishinoya’s eyes as his whole face lights up when he sees Asahi’s beat-up car parked at the  _ International Arrivals _ curb. 

(Once, Asahi asked Noya if he gets so excited because he thinks Asahi will stop showing up one day. Noya grinned like the sun and said, "Nah, you're always there when I need you.")

Today Noya is coming back from Brazil. His last stop was Rio,  _ to check in on my favourite kouhai, but don't tell Kageyama. _ The most recent text in Asahi's phone is a selfie of Hinata and Noya, arm in arm with their tongues sticking out. 

(He almost made it his phone wallpaper. Almost. But he doesn't want the secret out that Hinata is his favourite kouhai, too.)

((It has nothing to do with the fact that his current wallpaper is a snapshot of the two of them, Noya’s arm wrapped tightly around Asahi's waist at Tanaka and Kiyoko's engagement party.))

Asahi jumps when his phone lets out an exaggerated scream in Pikachu's tenor. He'd meant to change the notification sound back as soon as Noya left for his trip, but he knows Noya is going to switch it back the second Asahi leaves his phone in the living room unattended. 

_ [19:22] _

_ >> Just landed. Heading to baggage claim. _

No emojis. No exclamation marks. Regular capitalization.

Worry settles in Asahi's gut, unease nestling into the back of his skull. 

Maybe… maybe something bad happened during his last night in South America. Maybe it was an especially bad flight. Noya has an iron stomach, but Asahi knows how much he hates turbulence. 

Yeah, that's… that's probably it. 

Twenty-four minutes tick by on the barely-working dashboard display before he hears a knock at the passenger side window. 

Asahi snaps his head up and sees Nishinoya. 

He looks… haggard. Glum. A shell of the usually energetic Noya. It’s nothing at all like the contagiously excited aura he normally exudes when Asahi picks him up. 

The worry in his gut twists into a tornado of anxiety, sucking his heart into the flurry of turmoil. 

He pushes the unlock button on the door and starts to get out of the car to help Noya with his bags, but sits back down when Nishinoya shakes his head. 

Noya opens the trunk and tosses his suitcase in, slamming the hatch harder than entirely necessary. Asahi fights the urge to wince, barely. 

The passenger door opens and Noya practically throws himself into the bucket seat. Asahi watches as he tilts his head back with a deep sigh that Asahi has never heard the likes of from Noya. 

“Um.” Asahi clears his throat awkwardly. “D-did the visit with Hinata not go well?”

Eyes closing, Noya shakes his head. “No. Shouyou is doing great, like I knew he would be. He’s tan. Super buff now.”

“Oh. That’s… that’s good.” Silence settles over them like a blanket of fresh snow, cold and treacherous. Outside the quiet confines of the car, families reunite. Lovers embrace. Children get kissed on their rosy cheeks. Friends hug. Some part of Asahi shrivels up as he observes Noya breathing deeply, lids still shut, fingers digging into the denim stretched across his thighs. “Um, I have your favourite,” Asahi says, turning his body to reach into the backseat to grab the obnoxiously pink bag. 

_ (It’s just what I want to see after the monotony of a twelve hour flight!  _ Noya said once, when Asahi asked him if the bright packaging hurt his eyes.)

When Asahi looks back to Noya, chips in hand, he’s staring at Asahi with his lips drawn into a thin line across his face. 

“Like always.” Asahi’s voice is small, too tiny to push against the tension filling the stuffy air of the car.

Noya’s voice, though, rings loud and clear. “I’m sick of this, Asahi.”

Asahi has never been shot, but he can imagine the pain of a bullet through the heart. If it’s anything like this— if it’s even half this, he wouldn’t wish it upon his worst enemy. “Oh,” he breathes out, once the constricting of his lungs eases enough for him to speak. “I— I can stop coming.”

“Yeah, you should.”

Oh. 

That’s. 

That’s really not what Asahi was expecting to hear. 

Asahi lifts his hands to the steering wheel, turning his gaze forward, so he doesn’t have to look at Noya’s expression— so Noya doesn’t see the tears burning in the corners of his eyes. This is a lot, it’s too much, and their apartment is a half hour drive away. Asahi would be lucky to make it another fifteen without losing it. But Noya is in the passenger seat, looking at him with a serious face that makes Asahi’s skin itch, and he might only make it five. 

“Because next time, you’re coming with me.”

Asahi jerks his head in Noya’s direction. “W-what?” His fingers flex against the leather of the steering wheel.

Noya shifts in his seat so he’s facing Asahi directly, his knees bunched up against the center console. “You graduate in a couple months. After that, come with me. Travel the world with me, Asahi.”

“I-I don’t know, Noya—”

“Please!” Noya reaches out to grab Asahi’s hands. “Please, Asahi. It doesn’t feel right going all these awesome places without you. Please, come with me.”

Asahi’s eyes search Noya’s. Noya’s hands are warm around his. “I-I… that’s a lot, Noya. What if you get tired of me while we’re in another country?”

A megawatt smile breaks out on Noya’s face, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “I could never get tired of you. Please.”

As he looks down at Noya, earnest eyes as bright as ever, brilliant grin as gorgeous as ever, positivity as infectious as ever, it’s all Asahi can do to say, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed!!! <3
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated!!!
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/OedipusOctopus)!!


End file.
